TheCannon's Amalgam Universe
This is a list of characters, storylines, universes, etc. in my Amalgam Universe. All of these are ideas of my Amalgams, so do not edit this without permission. If you are unfamiliar with what Amalgam is, it is combining the Marvel and DC Universes and characters to make a singular universe. Super Iron *Super Iron (Superman/Iron Man) *Lois Potts (Lois Lane/Pepper Potts) *Pervis (Perry White/Jarvis) *Steel Machine (Steel/War Machine) *Supergirl/??? *Kara Stark AKA Iron Power (Power Girl/Natasha Stark) *Lana Cabe (Lana Lang/Bethany Cabe) *S-23 (Superboy/X-23) *Jimmy Hogan (Jimmy Olsen/Happy Hogan) *Planet Industries (Daily Planet/Stark Industires) *Lex Hammer (Lex Luthor/Justin Hammer) *The Iron General (General Zod/Iron Monger) *Mandiac (Brainiac/Mandarin) *Metal Man (Metallo/Titanium Man) *Mxy-up (Mr. Mxyzptlk/MODOK) *Living Parasite (Parasite/Living Laser) *White Dynamo (Bizarro/Crimson Dynamo) *Madame Wire (Livewire/Madame Masque) *???/Whiplash *Fin Fang Doom (Doomsday/Fin Fang Foom) *Wolf (Lobo/Wolverine) *Atomic Chemistro (Atomic Skull/Chemistro) *Galactuseid (Darkseid/Galactus) *Apocaliex (Imperiex/Apocalypse) Devil-Bat *Devil-Bat (Batman/Daredevil) *Catsai (Catwoman/Elektra) *White Robin (Robin Dick/White Tiger) *Karen Vale (Vicki Vale/Karen Page) *Alfred Nelson (Alfred Pennyworth/Foggy Nelson) *Joking (Joker/Kingpin) *Deadeye (Deadshot/Bullseye) *Stiltler (Riddler/Stilt-man) *Freeze Stalker (Mr. Freeze/Death-Stalker) *Fowl (Penguin/Owl) *Purple Hatter (Mad Hatter/Purple Man) *Fearcrow (Scarecrow/Mr. Fear) *Baniator (Bane/Gladiator) *Poison's-Head (Poison Ivy/Death's Head) *The League of the Hand (The League of Assasins/The Hand) *Ra's A Izo (Ra's A Ghul/Master Izo) *Talia A Ghul/??? *Bat-Bull (Man-Bat/Man-Bull) *Hush Mary (Mary Elliot) (Hush/Typhoid Mary) *Roscoe Chill (Joe Chill/Roscoe Sweeney) *Killer Frog (Killer Croc/Leap-Frog) *Bushface (Clayface/Bushwacker) *Red Punisher (Red Hood Jason/Punisher) *Two-face/??? Thunder Woman *Thunder Woman (Wonder Woman/Thor) *Odinlyta (Hippolyta/Odin) *Steve Foster (Steve Trevor/Jane Foster) *Beta Ray Orana (Orana/Beta Ray Bill) *Thunder Girl (Wonder Girl/Thor Girl) *Thunderstrike/Donna Troy:??? *Sifa (Mala/Sif) *Baldiope (Antiope/Balder) *Heimbia (Nubia/Heimdall) *Herace (Grace Choi/Hermod) *Arki (Ares/Loki) *Deima (Deimos/Hela) *Circetress (Circe/Enchantress) *Cheelik (Cheetah/Ulik) *Genocutioner (Genocide/Executioner) *Gigania (Giganta/Titania) *Silver Gargoyle (Silver Swan/Grey Gargoyle) *Wrecker (Veronica Cale) (Veronica Cale/Wrecker) *Surstone (Brimstone/Surtur) *???/Ymir Captain Aqua *Captain Aqua (Aquaman/Captain America) *Mera/??? *Splash AKA the Aqua Soldier (Aquagirl/Bucky) *Red Manta (Black Manta/Red Skull) *Master Zemo (Baron Zemo/Ocean Master) *SERPENT (Kobra/HYDRA) *Baron Von Kobra (Kobra/Baron Von Strucker) *Aquabird (Aqualad/Falcon) *Mxy-up (Mr. Mxyzptlk/MODOK) *Fin (Fisherman/Fin) *Trout (Lagoon Boy/Armadillo) *Sharkbones (Shark/Crossbones) *Red Admiral (Red Guardian/Admiral Storm) *Leviathan (Hate-Monger/Charybdis) * The Eel & Protocide: Eelcide (Protocide/The Eel) *The Serpent Six (Deep Six/Serpent Society) Gamma Lantern *Gamma Lantern (Green Lantern/Hulk) *Carol Ross AKA Red Shappire (Betty Ross She-Hulk/Carol Ferris Shappire) *Kyle Jones AKA Green-Bomb (Green Lantern Rayner/Rick Jones AKA A-Bomb) *She-Indigo (Indigo-1/She-Hulk) *The Watchers of the Universe (Guardians of the Universe/The Watchers) *Leadestro (Sinestro/Leader) *Arkillonation (Arkillo/Abomonation) *Parazzzax (Parallax/Zzzax) *U-Hunters (Manhunters/U-Foes) *Larvage (Larfleeze/Ravage) *Thunder Bolt Ross (Red Hulk)/Atrocitus) *Blue Lantern Corps/??? *Arona (Krona/Aron the Rogue Watcher) *Hector Tibbits (Hector Hammod/Ben Tibbits) *Bi-Legion (Legion/Bi-Beast) *The Faceless Colossus (The Faceless Hunter From Saturn/It, the Living Colossus) *Threshold I (Lord Armageddon/Sonar I) *Threshold II (Prince Truama/Sonar II) *Shaper of Destiny (Dr. Destiny/Shaper of Worlds) *Masterpiece''' (Glorian/Tattooed Man) *Life Destroyer (Half-Life/Invisible Destroyer) *Vice (Speedfreek/Purgatory) *Red Queen (Red King/Queen Bee) Spider-Flash *Spider-Flash (Flash Barry/Spider-man) *Uncle Jay (Jay Garrick/Uncle Ben) *Aunt Joan (Joan Garrick/Aunt May) *Wally Reily AKA Kid Spider AKA Scarlet Flash (Wally West/Ben Reily) *Mary Iris West (Iris West/Mary Jane) *Gwen Spivot (Patty Spivot/Gwen Stacy) *Kid Alpha AKA Alpulse (Bart Allen Flash or Impulse/Alpha) *Golden Cat (Golden Glider/Black Cat) *Zoom Venom (Professor Zoom/Venom) *Carnzoom (Zoom/Carnage) *Lizard Lodd (Gorilla Grodd/Lizard) *Weather Goblin (Weather Wizard/Green Goblin) *Electro Master (Mirror Master/Electro) *Cold Octopus (Captaion Cold/Dr. Octopus) *Tricksterio (Tricker/Mysterio) *Topman (The Top/Sandman) *Molten Wave (Heat Wave/Molten Man) *Shocktron (Neutron/Shocker) *Pied Jackal (Pied Piper/Jackal) *Captain Boomerang/Kraven the Hunter:??? *Shade/Scorpion:??? *Rainbow Raider/??? *Abra Kadabra/??? Wolf *Wolf (Lobo/Wolverine) *S-23 (Superboy/X-23) *Sabronth (Glonth/Sabretooth) *???/Mariko Yashida *Deathpool (Deathstroke/Deadpool) *Lady Deathstyx (Lady Styx/Lady Deathstrike) *Omega Obsidian (Obsidian/Omega Red) *Project X (Project Cadmus/Weapon X) **Amanda Stryker (Amanda Waller/William Stryker) Strangetanna *Strangetanna (Zatanna/Dr. Strange) *Zatarra/Actient One: ??? *Baron Nebiros (Nebiros/Baron Mordo) *Dormammon (Mammon/Dormammu) Luke Sage *Luke Sage AKA Questionable Power (Luke Cage Man/Vic Sage Question *Dragon Fist (Richard Dragon/Iron Fist) *Renee Temple (Renee Montoya/Clarie Temple) *Shiva (Lady Shiva/Diamondback) *Atomic Chemistro (Atomic Skull/Chemistro) *Purple Hatter (Mad Hatter/Purple Man) X-Patrol *X-Patrol (Doom Patrol/X-men) **Professor Niles Xavier (Niles Caulder/Professor Xavier) **Cyment (Mento/Cyclops) **Elasti-Marvel (Elasti-Girl/Jean Grey) **Beastling (Best Boy/Beast) **Colossolbot (Robotman/Colossus) **Storm/??? **Shadow Gypsy (Gypsy/Shadowcat) **Voxshee (Vox/Banshee) **Angelic Bee (Bumblebee/Angel) **Nightcrawler/??? **Doppelanger (Gemini/Rogue) **Tembit (Temptest/Gambit) **Sub-Zero (Fever/Iceman) **Polaristone (Lodestone/Polaris) **Helcius (Celsius/Havok) **Coagik (Coagula/Magik) **Anti-Man (Negative Man/Bishop) **Kamuro (Kid Slick/Jubilee) **??? (Faith/Rachel Summers) **X-Guardian (Guardian/X-man) **Anti-Girl (Shard/Negitive Woman) **Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh/Wayne Hawkins) **Burn Ward (Sunspot/Scott Fisher) **Moonspin (Danielle Moonstar/Dorothy Spinner) **Til'Lock (Warlock/Till'All) **Stratum (Magma/Danny the Street) **Fastshot (Fast Forward/Longshot) **Glisten (Freak/Dazzler) **Strong (Grunt/Strong Guy) **Furnace (Chamber/Vortex) **Flex Cannonball (Flex Mentallo/Cannonball) **Wolf (Lobo/Wolverine) **S-23 (Superboy/X-23) **Booster Cable (Booster Gold/Cable) *Dr. Magneto (Dr. Polaris/Magneto) *Elenaut (Elephant Man/Juggernaut) *Blackbriar Tom (Blackbriar Thorn/Black Tom Casidy) *Sir Blob (Sir Big/Blob) *Monsieur Toad (Monsieur Mallah/Toad) *Madame Myst (Madame Rogue/Mystique) *Sabronth (Glonth/Sabretooth) *Avalus (Plasmus/Avalanche) *Pyrolocks (Goldilocks/Pyro) *Harbinger (Destiny/Omen) *Mimic-Man (Mimic/AVM-Man) *Trinilei (Lorelei/Trinity) *Chicken Bones (Beak/Houngan) *Vast (Unus/Warp) *Argh the Red (Argh!Yle!/Erik the Red) *Desperojo (Despero/Mojo) *Johnny Spiral (Johnny Sparrow/Spiral) *Ivorachy (White Martians/Technary) *Jemplate (Emplate/Jemm, Son of Satan) *Kalcifer (Lucifer/Kalki) *Lady Deathstyx (Lady Styx/Lady Deathstrike) *Multi-Riot (Riot/Multiple Man) *Madness (Stryfe/The Weird) *Omega Obsidian (Obsidian/Omega Red) *Legion Jane (Crazy Jane/Legion) *Vulcan Strange (Adam Strange/Vulcan) *2012 (Holocaust/Candlemaker) *X-Cod (Codpiece/X-Cutioner) *Black Xorn (Black Hole/Xorn) *Dr. Victor Traknus (Will Magnus/Bolivard Trask) *Harvesters (Scissor Men/Sentinels) *Hellfire Club of Dada (Brotherhood of Dada/Hellfire Club) **King Nobody (Mr. Nobobdy/Sebastian Shaw AKA Black King) **Fitzroy! (Agent!/Trevor Fitzroy) **Cheat Sheet (Sage/The Quiz) **Whiteout (Frenzy/Donal Pierce) **Blur Black (Harry Leland/Alias the Blur) **Boogey Girl (Sleepwalk/Goblyn Queen) *Apocaliex (Imperiex/Apocalypse) *General Sinister (General Immortus/Mr. Sinister) International Four *International Four (Justice League International/Fantastic Four) **Mr. Elongated (Elongated Man/Mr. Fantastic) **Invisible Light (Dr. Light/Invisible Woman) **Snowman (Ice/Thing) **Human Fire (Fire/Human Torch) *HERBRON (L-Ron/HERBIE) *Vandal Doom (Vandal Savage/Dr. Doom) *The Skrultians (Green Martians/Skrulls) **Queen Veralefec (Malefec/Queen Veranke) **Ultra-Skrultian (Ultra, the Multi Alien/Super-Skrull) **Paibok-Ro (Kanjar-Ro/Paibok) *Kreellaxian (Appellaxian/Kree) *Puppeteer Master (Puppeteer/Puppet Master) *Galactuseid (Darkseid/Galactus) *Scarlet Surfer (Orion/Silver Surfer) *Captain Mariner (Captain Marvel/Namor) *Dr. Diablo (Dr. Alchemy/Diablo) *Psych-Opal (Dark Opal/Psycho-Man) *The Fearful Five (Fearsome Five/Frightful Four) **Psizard (Psimon/Wizard) **Salamandrix (Salamandra/Jinx) **Ambush (Trapster/Gizmo) **Horror (Mammoth/Dragon Man) **Acoustikon (Neutron/Klaw) *Scavenger Mole (Scavenger/Mole Man) *Impossible Bug (Ambush Bug/Impossible Man) Captain Mariner *Captain Mariner (Captain Marvel/Namor) *Mary Marvel/Namorita:??? *Captain Marvel Jr./Namora:??? *Black Attuma (Black Adam/Attuma) *Tiger Atom (Mr. Atom/White Tiger) *Byriris (Osiris/Byrrah) *Isirang (Isis/Krang) Scarlet Surfer *Scarlet Surfer (Orion/Silver Surfer) *Galactuseid (Darkseid/Galactus) *Kalibrax (Kalibak/Terrax) *Fire Racer (Black Raver/Firelord) *The Forever Humans (The Forever People/The Inhumans) *Apokolipso The Living Planet (Apokolips/Ego the Living Planet) *Anti-Thanotor (Anti-Monitor/Thanos) *Eternity Man (Infninty Man/Eternity) *Mr. Marvel (Mr. Miracle/Captain Mar-vell) *Ms. Barda (Big Barda/Ms. Marvel) *Zenn-Gen (New Genesis/Zenn-La) Teen Avengers *Young Titans (Teen Titans/Young Avengers) **S-23 (Superboy/X-23) **Miss Vision (Miss Martian/Vision II) **Patriborg (Cyborg/Patriot) **Iron Bird (Robin Tim/Iron Lad) **Starure (Starfire/Stature) **Wicaven (Raven/Wiccan) **Blue Spider Reyes (Jaime Reyes/Martha Franklin) *Deathpool (Deathstroke/Deadpool) *Neena Kane (Adeline Kane/Domino) *Deathpunk (Ravager Wilson/Kidpool) *Tulana Wilson (Ravager Wilson/Wanda Wilson) *Tragedy (Ravager DeFarge/T-Ray) *Blacknova (Cassandra Nova/Blackfire) *Nega-Light (Mr. Negitive/Dr. Arthur Light) *Jabberwock (Chesire/Arcade) *Wisptasm (Phantasm/Wilo O' The Wisp) *Judas Twister (Mr. Twister/Judas/Traveller) *Young Titans (Terror Titans/Young Masters) **Clock-Head II (Clock King II/Egghead II) **Zero Woman (Big-Zero/Amazing Woman) **Orochi (Copperhead/Coat of Arms) **Arc Weld (Melter/Dreadbolt) **Dissent (Disruptor/Enchantress II) **Torturer (Persuader/Executioner II) Hawk Arrow *Hawk Arrow (Green Arrow/Hawkeye) *Black Bird (Black Canary/Mockingbird) *Kate Harper (Roy Harper/Kate Bishop) *Shotlyn (Merlyn/Trich Shot) *Shadofire (Shado/Crossfire) *Count Sword (Count Vertigo/Swordsman) *Barney Drakon (Constantine Drakon/Barney Barton) *Clock-Head (Clock King/Egghead) Justice League Avengers Founding Members *Super Iron (Superman/Iron Man) *Devil-Bat (Batman/Daredevil) *Thunder Woman (Wonder Woman/Thor) *Spider-Flash (Flash Barry/Spider-man) *Gamma Lantern (Green Lantern/Hulk) *Wingspan (Hawkman/Ant-man) *Wasp Girl (Hawkgirl/Wasp) Later Recruits *Captain Aqua (Aquaman/Captain America) *Martian Vision (Martian Manhunter/Vision) *Strangetanna (Zatanna/Dr. Strange) *Captain Mariner (Captain Marvel/Namor) *Hawk Arrow (Green Arrow/Hawkeye) *Black Bird (Black Canary/Mockingbird) *Plastic Widow (Plastic Man/Black Widow) *Captain Wonder (Captain Atom/Wonder Man) *Tornado Machine (Red Tornado/Machine Man) *Luke Sage (the Question/Luke Cage) *Booster Cable (Booster Gold/Cable) *Dead Rider (Deadman/Ghost Rider) *Black Vixen (Vixen/Black Panther) *Blue Spider Kord (Ted Kord/Julia Carpenter) *Blue Spider Reyes (Jaime Reyes/Martha Franklin) Enemies *Ultramazo (Amazo/Ultron) *Vandal Doom (Vandal Savage/Dr. Doom) *Galactuseid (Darkseid/Galactus) *Project X (Project Cadmus/Weapon X) **Amanda Stryker (Amanda Waller/William Stryker) *Anti-Thanotor (Anti-Monitor/Thanos) *Chrangos (Chronos/Kang) *Masters of Injustice (Injustice Gang/Masters of Evil) **Master Zemo (Ocean Master/Baron Zemo) **Circetress (Circe/Enchantress) **Joking (Joker/Kingpin) **Arkillonation (Arkillo/Abomination) **Cold Octopus (Captain Cold/Dr. Octopus) **Atomic Chemistro (Atomic Skull/Abomination) **Living Parasite (Parasite/Living Laser) **Clock-Head (Clock-King/Egghead) *Gravistar (Starro/Gravistar) *The Skurltians (Green Martians/Skrulls) **Queen Veralfec (Malefec/Queen Veranke) **Ultra-Skrultian (Ultra, the Multi Alien/Super-Skrull) **Paibok-Ro (Kanjar-Ro/Paibok) *Ivorarchy (White Martians/Technarchy) *Kreellaxian (Appellaxian/Kree) *Secret Legion (Secret Society/Lethal Legion) Defending Society *Defending Society (Justice Society/Defenders) **Strangetanna (Zatanna/Dr. Strange) **Giant Smasher (Atom-Smasher/Giant Man Foster) **Scarlet Surfer (Orion/Silver Surfer) **Captain Marvel Jr./Namora: ??? **Power Iron (Power Girl/Natasha Stark) **Blue Satan (Blue Devil/Son of Satan) **Jesse Knight (Misty Knight/Jesse Chambers) **Mr. Phantom (Mr. Terrific II/Phantom Blonde) **The Flash (Jay Garrick/Uncle Ben) *Offending Society (Injustice Society/Offenders) **Baron Neibros (Neibros/Baron Mordo) **Dega-Brain (Brain Drain/Per Degaston) **Solomon Nuke (Solomon Grundy/Nuke) **Terribak (Kalibak/Terrax) **Sharkbones (Shark/Crossbones) **Ictro (Nitro/Icicle) **Mad-Hound (Mad Dog/Hellhound) **Gold Wasp (Goldbug/Killer Wasp) **Wizardicus (Dr. Demonicus/The Wizard) Other Characters This is for characters that can't get their own category, but still should be listed. *Tornado Machine (Red Tornado/Machine Man) *Captain Wonder (Captain Atom/Wonder Man) *Dead Rider (Deadman/Ghost Rider) *Blue Spider Garret (Dan Gerret/Jessica Drew) *Blue Spider Kord (Ted Kord/Julia Carpenter) *Blue Spider Reyes (Jaime Reyes/Martha Franklin) *Anima (Animal Man/Tigra) *Black Zombies (Black Lanterns/Marvel Zombies) *Living Spectre (Spectre/Living Tribunal) *Pandora the Watcher (Pandora/Uatu the Watcher) *Presence-Above-All (Presence/One-Above-All) AC Two Million *AC Two Million (DC One Million/MC2) *A-Legion (Justice Legion Alpha/A-Next) **Superframe (Superman One Million/Mainframe) **Wonderstrike (Wonder Woman One Million/Thunderstrike Kevin) **Aqua American (Aquaman One Million/American Dream) **E2 (Amalgam Version of J2) *Spider-Flash (Flash One Million/Spider-Girl) Supreme Syndicate *Supreme Syndicate (Crime Syndicate/Squadron Supreme) *Ultrion (Ultraman/Hyperion) *Nightowl (Owlman/Nighthawk) *Power Spectrum (Power Ring/Dr. Spectrum) *Johnny Whiz (Johnny Quick/Whizzer) *Super Princess (Superwoman/Power Princess) Legion of Guardians *Legion of Guardians (Legion of Superheroes/Guardians of the Galaxy) **Adam Cosmic (Cosmic Boy/Adam Warlock) **Saturna (Saturn Girl/Gamora) **Lightning Hawk (Lightning Lad/Starhawk I) **Matriac 5 (Brainiac 5/Matriac) **Major Kenetic (Major Victory/Kenetic) **Small-Shot (Yondu/Shrinking Violet) **Colossus-27 (Charlie-27/Colossol Boy) **Gold Sun (Nikki Gold/Sun Boy) **Lightning Hawk II (Starhawk II/Lightning Lass II) **Ultra Hollywood (Ultra Boy/Hollywood Wonder Man) **Levity (Kismet/Magno) **Talonwolf (Talon/Timber Wolf) **Phantis (Mantic/Phantom Girl) **Drakfire (Drax the Destroyer/Wildfire) **Tyxac (Maxam/Tyroc) **Chamelica (Chameleon Boy/Replica) **Omnivore (Matter-Eater Lad/Rocket Racoon) **Queen Wasp (Insect Queen/Yellowjacket) **Deviant (Bug/Gates) *Annihilation Five (Fatal Five/Annhilation Wave) **Anniharok (Tharok/Annihilus) **Nebula Empress (Nebula/Emerald Empress) **Ravano (Ravenous/Mano) **Wraither (Wraith/Persuader) **Lunaval (Lunatik/Validus) Second Earth Combo of Earth 2 and Counter Earth *Evolutionary Triumph (Triumph/High Evolutionary) *The Avenging League *According to the false history of Second Earth, which was fabricated by the Evolutionary Triumph, the Avenging League was formed during the 1960s in response to the communist invasions of Vietnam. They are the successors to the Justice Defenders (Second Earth’s Defending Society Society), who served in World War II. The victory of the American forces and their metahuman champions in Vietnam inspired a new generation of heroes such as the Infinite Allies. **Super Iron (Golden Age Superman/Iron Man red-Gold Armor) **Thunder Woman (Golden Age Wonder Woman/Pre-Ragnarok Thor) **Devil-Bat (Golden Age Batman/DaredevilYellow-Brown Costume) **Captain Aqua (Golden Age Aquaman/Golden Age Captain America) **Martian Vision (Silver Age Martian Manhunter/Arukus the Vision) *Infinite Allies (Young Allies/Infinity Inc.) **Iron Power (Power Girl/Natasha Stark) **Guile (Brainwave II/IQ) **FuryStar (Fury/Firestar) **Kid Wind (Kid Colth/Northwind) **Plata (Arana/Silver Scarab) **Gravman '''(Gravity/Skyman) *Evil All-Stars (Young All-Stars/Bastards of Evil) **Phantaso (Superior/Phantasmo) **Thunder Fox (Aftershock/Flying Fox) **Blastcap (Warhead/Dyna-Mite) **Khrome (Mortar/Iron Munro) **Steampunk (Ember/Tsunami) **Velocity (Singularity/Kuei) Runaway Justice *Runaway Justice (Young Justice/Runaways) **Brother Goth (Sister Grimm/Zachary Zatara) **Empress Princess (Power Princess/Empress) **Secret in the Sky (Secret/Lucy in the Sky) **Gertrude Dennis & Old Rex (Gertrude Yorkes & Old Lace/Danny Dennis & Rex the Wonder Dog) **Pinpoint (Arrowette/Tallback) **Swamp Girl (Rose Red/Neptune Perkins) **Xiyan (Xavin/Cay'an) Locations *Hell's City (Gotham City/Hell's Kitchen) *New Metrpolis (Metrololis/New York City) *Central York City (Central City/New York City) *Themagard (Themyscaria/Asgard) *Marllos (Mars DC/Skrullos) *Stryker's Vault (Stryker's Island/The Vault) *Bellemore (Belle Reve/Crossmore) *The Negitive Phantom Zone (The Phantom Zone/The Negitive Zone) *Ryker's Penitentiary (Iron Heights Penitentiary/Ryker's Island) *Takron-Kyln (Takron-Galtos/Kyln) *Arkham Cube (Arkham Asylume/The Cube) Other Media Films *Super Iron (film) (Superman (film)/Iron Man (film) *Super Iron 2 (Superman II/Iron Man 2) *Super Iron III (Superman III/Iron Man 3) *Devil-Bat (film) (Batman film/Daredevil film) *Catsai (film) (Catwoman film/Elektra film) *Thunder Woman (film) (Thor (film)/Wonder Woman (pilot)) *Spider-Flash (film) (Spider-man [TV Pilot) *The Incredible Gamma Lantern (film) (The Incredible Hulk film/Green Lantern film) *X-Patrol (film) (Amalgam version of X-men) *Captain Aqua: the Aquatic Avenger (Aquaman pilot/Captain America: the First Avenger) *Justice League Avengers (The Avengers movie/Justice League of America TV pilot) Television *Super Iron: the Animated Series (Superman: the Animated Series/Iron Man series) *Devil-Bat: the Animated Series (Amalgam version of Batman: TAS) *Spider-Flash (TV Series) (Spider-man: TAS/Flash Series) *Gamma Lantern: the Animated Series (The Incredible Hulk TV series/Green Lantern: TAS) *X-Patrol: The Animated Series (Amalgam Version of X-men: TAS) *The Devil-Bat (Amalgam version of The Batman) *Justice League Avengers: Earth's Unlimited Heroes (Avengers: EMH/Justice League Unlimited) *Armored Ironville (Smallville Series/Iron Man: Armored Adventures) Animated Films *Justice League Avengers: Ultimate Crisis (Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths/Ultimate Avengers) *Ultimate 52 Justice League Avengers: Doom of the Black Vixen (Justice League: Doom/Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Black Panther) *Gamma Lantern vs the First Flight (Green Lantern: First Flight/Hulk Vs) *Gamma Lantern: Emerald Planet (Green Lantern: Emerald Night/Planet Hulk) *Thunder Woman (Wonder Woman film/Thor: Tales of Asgard) *Super Iron vs the Invincible (Superman vs The Elite/The Invincbile Iron Man) Video Games *Amalgam Ultimate Heroes (Justice League: Heroes/Marvel Ultimate Alliance) *Amalgam Online Heroes (DC Universe Online/Marvel Heroes) *Devil-Bat: Arkham Cube (Amalgam Version of Batman: Arkham Asylum) *Devil-Bat: Cube City (Amalgam Version of Batman: Arkham City) *Amalgam vs (Mortal Combat vs DC Universe/Marvel vs Capcom) *The Incredible Gamma Lantern: Rise of the U-Foes (Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters/The Incredible Hulk video game) *Devil-Bat (Video Game) (Batman Video Game/Daredevil Game) *Captain Aqua: Super Battle (Aquaman: Battle for Atlantis/Captain America: Super Soldier) *Catsai (Video Game) (Catwoman Game/Elektra Phone) *Amalgam Injustice: Rise of the Gods (Injustice: Gods Among Us/Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) Storylines *Secret Wars on Infinite Earths (Crisis on Infinite Earths/Secret Wars) *Infinite Wars (Infinite Crisis/Secret Wars II) *Invasion Hour: Secret in Time (Zero Hour: Crisis in Time/Secret Invasion) *Identity War (Identity Crisis/Civil War) *Final Fear (Final Crisis/Fear Itself) *M Point (Flashpoint/House of M) *Zombie's Night (Blackest Night/Marvel Zombies) *Devil-bat: Once Born (Batman: Year One/Daredevil: Born Again) *Devil-bat: Under the Guardian Devil (Guardian Devil/Batman: Under the Red Hood) *Devil-bat: A Death Without Fear (A Death in the Family/Without Fear) *Devil-bat: The Reborn Joke (The Killing Joke/Daredevil: Reborn) *Spider-Flash: Clone Reborn (The Flash: Rebith/Clone Saga) *Justice League Avengers: Dissasemble Gods (JLA: Pain of the Gods/Avengers Disassembled) *Spider-Flash: Great Move (Flash: Move Forward/Power and Responsibility) *Solicit Blood (Wonder Woman: Blood/Solicit) *Justiments: Super-Origins (Justice League: Origins/The Ultimates: Super-Human) *Justiments: Villains and Journeys (Justice League: The Villain's Journey/The Ultimates 2: Gods and Monsters) *Ultimatum War (Trinity War/Ultimatum) Multiverse *The Ultimate 52 (The New 52/Ultimate Marvel) *M Point (Flashpoint/House of M) *AC Two Million (DC One Million/MC2) *Amalgam 2099 Beyond (DC Beyond/Marvel 2099) *MaliStorm Comics (WildStorm/Malibu Comics) *Epico Comics (Vertigo Comics/Epic Comics) *Justice League Avengers: Nailpoints (JLA: the Nail/Bullet Points) *Earth 3712 (Earth-3/Earth 712) *Second Earth (Earth 2/Counter Earth) Non Marvel/DC Combos Simpsons Guy (The Simpsons/Family Guy) *Peter Simpson (Homer Simpson/Peter Griffin) *Lois Simpson (Marge Simpson/Lois Simpson) *Chris Simpson (Bart Simpson/Chris Griffin) *Meg Simpson (Lisa Simpson/Meg Griffin) *Stewgie Simpson (Maggie Simpson/Stewie Griffin) *Santa's Little Brian (Santa's Little Helper/Brian Griffin) *Lenny Quagmire (Lenny Lenord/Gleen Quagmire) *Carl Brown (Carl Carlson/Cleveland Quagmire) *Joe Wiggum (Cheif Clancy Wiggum/oe Swonsan) *Carl Albertson AKA Comic Guy (Comic Book Guy/Carl) *Kent Tucker (Kent Brockman/Tom Tucker) *Carter Burns (Charles Montgumery Burns/Carter Pewterschmidt) *Barbara Smithers (Waylon Smithers/Barbara Pewterschidt) *Mayor Adam Quimby (Mayor Dimond Joe Quimby/Mayor Adam West) *Judge Roy Snyder (Judge Roy Snyder/Unnamed Judge) *Sideshow Monkey (Sideshow Bob/Evil Monkey) *Blinky the Giant Three-Eyed Chicken (Blinky the Three Eyed Fish/Ernie the Giant Chicken) *Dr. Elmer Hibbert (Dr. Juliam Hibert/Dr. Elmer Hartman) *Troy Woods (Troy McClure/James Woods) *Grandpa Francis Simpson (Grandpa/Francis Griffin/Mickey McFinnigan) *Thelma Simpson (Mona Simpson/Thelma Griffin) *Bumblee Bee (Bumble Bee Man/Seamus) *Disco Killington (Disco Stu/Buzz Killington) *Much more to be added.... :) Future Dad (Futurama/American Dad) *Stan Fry (Phillip Fry/Stan Smith) *Francine Leela (Turanga Leela/Francine Smith) *Rogbend (Bender/Roger) *Professor Steve Farnsworth (Professor Farnsworth/Steve Smith) *Klausberg (Zoidberg/Klaus) *More to be added... The King of Cleveland (King of the Hill/The Cleveland Show) *Hank Brown (Hank Hill/Cleveland Brown) *Peggy Brown (Peggy Hill/Donna Brown) *Bobby Brown (Bobby Hill/Cleveland Brown Jr.) *Roberta Platter (Leuanne Platter/Roberta Brown) *Dale Krinklesac (Dale Gribble/Lester Krinklesac) *Nancy Krinklesac (Nancy Gribble/Kendra Krinlesac) *Joseph Krinklesac (Joseph Gribble/Ernie Krinklesac) *Cotton Brown (Cottin Hill/LeVar Brown) *Bill Dauterive/??? *Boomhauer/??? *Matilda Brown (Matilda Hill/Evelyne Brown) *More to be added.... Dark Image Comics (Image Comics/Dark Horse Comics) *Hellspawn (Spawn/Helloby) *The Savage Goon (The Savage Dragon/The Goon) *Invulnerable (Invincible/The Mask) *The Astounding Grendolf (The Astounding Wolfman/Grendel) TNWA (Total Nonstop Wrestling Action) (WWE/TNA Wrestling) *Kurt Cena (Kurt Angle/John Cena) *Randy Styles (AJ Styles/Randy Orton) *Austin Punk (Austin Aries/CM Punk) *Alberto Del Daniels (Christopher Daniels/Alberto Del Rio) *Stingertaker (Sting/Undertaker) *Samoa Edge (Samoa Joe/Edge) *Matt Batista (Matt Morgan/Batista) *Triple C (Christian Cage/Triple H) *Awesome Phoenix (Awesome Kong/Phoenix) *Beautiful People/LayCool (not sure what to call it) *Layla Love (Angelina Love/Layla) * Michelle Sky (Velvet Sky/Michelle McCool) *Kelly Kim (Gail Kim/Kelly Kelly) *Much more to be added... Nightmare on the 13th (Nightmare on Elm Street/Friday the 13th) *Nightmare on the 13th (Nightmare on Elm Street/Friday the 13th) *Nightmore on the 13th Part 2: Jason's Revenge (Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge/Friday the 13th Part III) *Nightmare on the 13th Part 3: Warriors (Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors/Friday the 13th Part III) *Nightmare on the 13th 4: The Dream's Final Chapter (Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master/Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter) *Nightmare on the 13th: The Dream's New Beginning (Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child/Friday the 13th: A New Beginning) *Jason's Dead: The Final Nightmare on Friday (Freddy's Dead: The Final Friday/Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday) *Wes Craven's X (Wes Craven's New Nightmare/Jason X) *Nightmare on the 13th (reboot) (Nightmare on Elm Street reboot/Friday on Elm Street reboot) Category:Unfinished Category:Amalgam Comics Category:TheCannon's Amalgam Universe